Cyrilla Belloni
Cyrilla Belloni is a minor character featured in the fifth Dark Parables game, The Final Cinderella. She is the stepsister of Katherine Belloni and is turned into a Glass Maiden in Godmother Amelia's search for the last Cinderella. Cyrilla is very loosely based on the stepsister from the European fairytale, Cinderella. Appearance and Personality Cyrilla is a pretty woman with short blonde hair and bright hazel eyes. She wears an elegant pink ballgown edged with gold ribbon throughout the events of The Final Cinderella, though she spends much of that game as a Glass Maiden. Her outfit was accessorized with a pink necklace and earrings. Cyrilla is a kind and sweet girl. She has led a hard life but has not let it get her down. She has a pure enough spirit that Godmother Amelia feels she is a solid candidate for being the next Cinderella. History The fate of Cyrilla's father is unknown, but while Cyrilla was still young, her mother remarried. The marriage gained her a new stepsister, Katherine. While the girls were still young, their parents both died and they were transferred to the care of their uncle. Their uncle, however, was not a kind man who treated them as little more than unpaid servants. One day, news of a ball at a mysterious mansion reached the sisters. They wanted to go, but they had nothing to wear until a kind old woman gifted the sisters a pair of beautiful dresses and glass slippers. However, their uncle found Katherine's dress and sold it in town for the money. Cyrilla managed to hide her own dress and helped her stepsister fashion a new dress out of their old clothing so the two made it to the ball after all. Unbeknownst to Cyrilla, however, the dress the old woman had given her was coated in a magical poison that would act upon any non-Cinderella. Since Cyrilla was not a Cinderella, the poison went into effect at the stroke of midnight and she was turned to glass right in front of the horrified party-goers and her stepsister. The curse on Cyrilla was removed in the course of the Fairytale Detective's investigation. This happened shortly before Godmother Amelia's death, but it seems like that was not the cause of the reversal of the curse, as all of the other Glass Maidens remained cursed. Cyrilla thanked the Detective for removing her curse and pleaded with her to save her stepsister Katherine before leaving the mansion. Relationships: * Unnamed mother (deceased) * Unnamed stepfather (deceased) * Katherine's Uncle (step-uncle, unknown) * Katherine Belloni (stepsister) * Amelia (acquaintance, deceased) * Fairytale Detective (acquaintance) Relevant Parables The Final Cinderella (from The Final Cinderella) There was once a girl who was a "Cinderella", a maiden who retains her pure heart despite the hardships she bears. Now this girl never knew her mother, and her father and stepmother died when she was young. She was left at the mercy of her uncle, who forced the girl and her stepsister to work as unpaid servants. One day, news came that a ball was being held in the mysterious mansion on the mountain. Both girls wished to go to the ball, but they had no clothes to wear. Fortunately, an old lady gifted them each a ball gown and a pair of glass slippers. Their uncle saw the girl's new dress and confiscated it, as he desired to sell the dress for money. Her stepsister managed to hide her own dress, and she helped the girl makeover an old dress for the ball. The girls greatly enjoyed themselves at the ball. However, at midnight, tragedy struck: the girl's stepsister was transformed into glass. Determined to return her stepsister to normal, the girl bravely sneaked back into the mansion to look for clues. Trivia * The name Cyrilla means "mistress, lady" or "noble". This could possibly due to Cyrilla's character inspiration belonging in a noble family or wedded to a wealthy nobleman. Quotes Quotes by Cyrilla * "Help me, sister!" * "Thank you for saving me, Detective. Take this and please save my sister, Katherine." Quotes about Cyrilla * "She's not the one." - Amelia * "Ah, it's the last of the three glass maidens!" - Fairytale Detective Gallery Character= cyrilla dancing.jpg|Cyrilla Dancing at the Ball cyrilla turning to glass.jpg|Cyrilla Begins to Change Cyrilla turns to glass.jpg|Cyrilla Turns to Glass cyrilla glass maiden.jpg|Cyrilla Turned to Glass Amelia glass ball.jpg|Cyrilla in Amelia's Crystal Ball cyrilla glass maiden2.jpg|Cyrilla in the Mansion cyrilla in mansion.jpg|Cyrilla in the Mansion cyrilla revived.jpg|Cyrilla Revived |-|Other Images= cyrilla concept.jpg|Cyrilla Concept Art Amelia cinderella candidates.jpg|Cyrilla in the Candidate Book Final detective.jpg|Cyrilla featured in the Detective's briefing Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Humans Category:The Final Cinderella